


The Prince of Cats

by ronandhermy



Category: Private Romeo (2011)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronandhermy/pseuds/ronandhermy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos hates Sam but not for the reason everyone seems to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/gifts).



Carlos watched as Sam threw an arm over Glenn’s shoulders as they walked off the basketball court. To anyone else it would seem like a friendly touch exchanged between competitors after a good game. But Carlos, and a handful of others, knew differently. He clenched his jaw as Glenn leaned closer to Sam to say something and Carlos was tempted to march over there and forciably part the two.

Ever since they were kids Carlos had been the one to step in when the bullies had gone too far with Glenn. They were family after all. Cousins, but still. Glenn was too soft, too kind, his emotions plain for all to see on his face. His mother had just said he wore his heart on his sleeve. Carlos was convinced Glenn needed a jacket then. Preferably bulletproof if he continued on the way he was.

Carlos didn’t have a problem with the fact Glenn was gay. He did have a problem with his cousin being a God damn idiot about it. It was one thing to like guys, it was another thing to be open about it. Especially in a military school with Don’t Ask Don’t Tell still lurking in the dark corners of the administration. And Glenn just had to be the type of person who couldn’t help but be honest with who he was. Great, if you weren’t going to get your ass handed to you by some guys trying to prove their shitty excuse for manhood. 

But he’d made Glenn promise him, when he found out that he was going to go to McKinley as well, not to do anything stupid.

“No stupid shit,” Carlos had said that summer, a week before they were due back at school. They were “supervising” the younger kids’ hunt for fireflies out in the old baseball field. “You can’t just be open there, okay. Guys aren’t like us. They care about stupid shit, so don’t start anything.”

“All right,” Glenn had said, not really paying attention. He didn’t seem to grasp the gravity of the situation.

“Glenn,” Carlos had snapped, drawing his cousin’s attention back to the issue at hand. “Promise me all right. I don’t want to have to tell your mom you were gay bashed.”

“I get it, all right,” Glenn had huffed, rolling his eyes, “I’m not an idiot.” 

Of course only idiots said that.

Thing had been going fine, and Carlos was certain Glenn was going to make it through the year without anyone deciding to play “drop the soap.” Josh was a dick to him, but Carlos made Neff pay for it when he could. Just cause Glenn was a softy didn’t mean Carlos was. 

And then fucking Sam Singleton had to come along and ruin everything. Carlos had always disliked Sam, he was too much of a goody two-shoes, too much of a gunner, and he was best friends with Neff which instantly put him on the shit list. Carlos had noticed how Sam’s eyes would follow Glenn around, like a starving animal finding a delicious bone. It made him clench his hands in anger.

Of course Sam had to mess everything up. Or course he had to basically seduce Glenn and fucking out him to the whole group of students. By making out with him in public. And idiot Glenn went along with it, with that stupid dopy grin on his face that made Carlos want to eat burning coals. 

Because of course, just like Carlos had predicted, Glenn was the one to get hazed. Fuck. And by Sam’s so called friends as well. If he even got a hint that Sam was involved in the setup he would kill him himself. No one messed with Carlos’s family, especially not some middle class golden boy who thought it was fun to experiment. As it was Carlos had to settle for ruining Neff’s life.

Sam would be fine if the whole thing got out. He had the support of the administration, and had Neff to fight in his corner. But Glenn, Glenn only had so many people who could be with him. And he would be the one the students attacked, discovering him as the weak link in this excuse for a relationship. Soft hearted Glenn who always seemed to end up bullied because people are weak and wouldn’t leave well enough alone. 

If Glenn had just wanted to wet his wick it would have been fine. A few bangs and then Sam could fuck off to stressing about West Point and Glenn could go back to being the dorky cousin who read way, way too much. But of course that would have been too simple. Instead Glenn and Sam wanted to be in a relationship. Like that’s even a thing. A possibility. And Carlos couldn’t contain his anger because he had made Glenn promise him _no stupid shit _.__

__Did no one fucking listen?_ _

__So for his troubles he has a broken wrist and a new hatred of Sam every time he sees him reaching out to touch Glenn. Glenn had approached him a few days later, after the teachers had returned and the throbbing in his wrist had died down, sheepish as a puppy who knew he’d done bad, and offered Carlos the last of the cookies his mother had sent him. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start._ _

__Carlos still hated Sam, and not just for the broken wrist and possibly putting Glenn in danger. Oh no, that gringo thought he was good enough for his cousin? Huh, as if._ _


End file.
